1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric power generating set commonly used in steel plants, chemical plants or the like which is steam or gas powered.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional electric power generating set of this type is as shown in FIG. 5. In FIG. 5, reference numeral 1 designates a steam turbine rotor (or gas turbine rotor), and 2, a steam turbine casing (or gas turbine casing). The steam turbine (or gas turbine) is provided perpendicular to a pipe line 6. A power generator 3 is connected through a coupling 4 to the shaft of the steam turbine rotor (or gas turbine rotor). The generator 3 comprises a stator and a rotor. The generator 3 may be connected through a reduction gear to the turbine rotor. A fan 5 is coupled to the other end of the power generator 3 so as to cool the latter 3. Thus, heat generated by the generator 3 is dissipated into the air.
As is apparent from FIG. 5, the electric power generating set is coupled to a part of the pipeline 6. For economical use of the installation space, it is desirable that the generating set by small in size. As it rotates as high speed and acccordingly the cooling fan of the generator 3 also rotates at high speed, noise is produced. However, since the generating set is connected to the pipeline 6, as was described above, it is difficult to suppress the production of such noise.
Furthermore, since the generator normally is set perpendicular to the pipeline 6, it is liable to vibrate. The vibration cannot be eliminated without firmly supporting the pipeline 6 and the generator 3.